Snapped ID
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: onesided!AkaKuro/KuroAka, slight AkaMayu .-. Sakit, dipandang sebagai benda belaka, dan memiliki hubungan yang semata dianggap batu loncatan untuk meraih kemenangan oleh pihak satunya. Tapi kini, Kuroko tak perlu khawatir-Akashi takkan pergi jauh-jauh darinya. .-. mentioned sexual scene and violence.


**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: BL, mentioned of sexual scene and harrassment, KuroAka, hint AkaMayu, contains spoilers about Winter Cup final**

* * *

_ "Kerja bagus, Tetsuya. Aku bangga padamu."_

_"Kau telah melampaui ekspektasiku."_

_"Kau telah melakukannya dengan baik."_

* * *

Kuroko selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik.

Ia anak yang sopan, patuh, dan lembut. Dan juga sadar diri. Dia tahu, bahwa, meskipun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain sebagai _starter _untuk mewakili tim basket yang begitu bergengsi, ia terlalu jauh untuk tergolong sebagai pemain yang becus. Itulah mengapa ia selalu berusaha keras dalam segala hal yang ia bisa, meskipun itu hanya mengoper bola. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai beban.

Dan ia, pula, selalu berusaha keras untuk menyenangkan hati seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Maka, ia selalu termotivasi untuk melangkah maju dan maju, mengungguli operannya, mengalahkan setiap lawan, dan mempersembahkan kemenangan pada si surai merah. Apapun yang ia lakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Akashi. Ia pun menyadari bahwa ia menjadi semakin terobsesi untuk menyenangkan hati kaptennya.

Sungguh, ia tak keberatan jika sampai dipanggil peliharaan Akashi, tak sama sekali.

Ketika pagi dan sore, ia akan membantu si surai merah di lapangan. Malam menjelang, ia masih tetap miliknya, _membantu_nya sepanjang malam. Kemudian, ia akan tertidur di pelukannya, dan bangun sendirian karena kaptennya harus mempersiapkan latihan pagi, dan ia tak akan mengeluh.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap setia.

* * *

_"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya..."_

_"Kau tak perlu risau, aku takkan meninggalkanmu."_

_"Dasar bodoh. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kuanggap berharga."_

* * *

Engahan nafas muncul dari mereka berdua. Aktivitas mereka terhenti dengan keluarnya _serbuk _milik Akashi dan Kuroko. Mereka jatuh ke atas kasur, dengan Kuroko di pelukan Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Topeng teduh Kuroko telah lenyap sejak dua jam lalu. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat sekarang senada dengan rambut kekasihnya, surainya sendiri lengket menempel pada wajahnya, basah oleh keringat dan mani.

Sementara itu, Akashi masih terlihat tenang, meski sedikit kesulitan bernafas dengan benar. "Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

"A-aku tak apa-apa... hanya lelah, itu saja..."

Akashi tersenyum. "Kita harus tidur, nanti terlambat latihan pagi."

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Mata yang telah lelah itu memandang tepat pada kedua manik heterokrom Akashi. "Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tetap mengelus kepalanya sebelum menjawab lembut, "Aku juga."

Kuroko langsung tertidur.

* * *

_Ia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku._

_"Aku juga," hanya itu yang ia katakan._

_Tapi, tak apa-apa. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku._

* * *

"Tetsuya,"

Akashi menemukannya di dalam ruang loker, meski hari sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang pebasket masih berdiam diri di dalam ruang lokernya. Kuroko sedang menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri ketika Akashi muncul.

"Akashi-kun."

"Apa maksud semua ini, Tetsuya?" Kedua manik heterokrom milik Akashi menyipit. Ia lalu membantu Kuroko menyembuhkan luka-luka yang terlihat menyakitkan itu. "Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini, Tetsuya. Dan jangan berani-beraninya berbohong padaku."

Awalnya Kuroko ragu. Namun, akhirnya ia menurut.

"Anggota basket dari string kedua mengataimu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku marah pada mereka dan menegur mereka, lalu mereka putuskan bahwa sebaiknya mereka memukuliku saja supaya aku diam."

Akashi menghela nafas. "Aku sudah biasa dikata-katai!"

"Mereka mengatai badan kecilmu dan sepasang matamu yang tidak normal."

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah terbiasa dikata-katai. Lagipula, aku selalu bisa menunukkan pada mereka, bahwa, apapun yang terjadi, pemenangnya yang akan tertawa belakangan. Karena itu, Tetsuya, tolong hargai dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti. Kau ini pemain basket yang berharga, senjata yang hanya dimiliki Teiko. Jadi janganlah terlalu gegabah."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun..."

* * *

_Ia tidak bermaksud memanggilku "senjata berharga"._

_Yang ia maksud, "kekasih yang berharga"._

_Iya, itu maksudnya. Karena ia takkan pernah melihatku sebagai benda belaka._

* * *

Kuroko memiliki sahabat kecil. Sahabat masa kecil yang hanya bisa dihubungi melalui surat dan e-mail saja. Mereka telah berjanji untuk melawan satu sama lain, di lapangan basket.

Meski akhirnya, Kuroko mengalami kecelakaan dalam pertandingan sebelum melawan sahabatnya itu, mengharuskannya untuk beristirahat di ruangan yang terpisah.

"Akashi-kun. Kumohon... lawanlah Ogiwara-kun dengan kekuatan penuh."

Pintanya yang lirih itu bukan berarti bukan apa-apa. Ia sangat peduli dengan Ogiwara. Dan ia sangat percaya dan mencintai Akashi. Karena itu, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Meski itu tak mampu menghapus kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa melawan Ogiwara.

Jangankan kekecewaannya terhapus. Kekecewaan yang lain menghantuinya kala Teiko memecundangi Meiko, dengan skor 111-11.

Beberapa hari kemudian, surat pengunduran diri diterima pelatih basket Teiko.

* * *

_"Tetsuya, kau kira semuanya akan berjalan mulus seperti yang kauduga?"_

_"Kekanakan sekali, Tetsuya. Naif."_

_"Aku kecewa padamu."_

* * *

Demi Akashi Seijuro, demi basket... demi hal-hal yang begitu ia cintai. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

Ia memulai semuanya dari titik bawah. Ia memilih Kagami sebagai cahayanya untuk membantunya menunjukkan pada semua orang basket yang dimainkannya. Semuanya, termasuk Akashi. Ia bertekad ia akan mengalahkan semua kamerad lamanya, termasuk mantan kaptennya yang kabarnya telah membawahi para kakak kelas dari si surai merah itu sendiri.

Ia telah mengalahkan Kise Ryouta.

Langkahnya makin dekat. Ia semakin dekat menuju Akashi.

Ia telah mengalahkan Midorima Shintarou.

Satu langkah lagi yang ia lalui. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi Akashi.

Ia telah mengalahkan Aomine Daiki.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi.

Ia telah mengalahkan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Habis ini, tentu saja, adalah hal yang ia tunggu.

Meski begitu, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kepedihannya. Tertendang dari atas puncak yang tak sempat dijejaki menuju dasar lembah yang paling bawah.

Seirin telah kalah. Dipecundangi Rakuzan dengan skor 89-103.

* * *

_"Aku selalu benar, dan aku selalu menang. Pemenang selalu divalidasi, dan pecundang selalu diingkari."_

_"Aku, yang memenangkan segalanya, selalu benar."_

_"Kau telah kalah."_

* * *

Bukan hanya kekalahan yang tidak bisa Kuroko Tetsuya terima.

Tapi juga kenyataan bahwa ia telah digantikan.

Kembali ia mengingat tiap kata dari Akashi, bak ucapannya baru saja ia katakan. Bagaimana Mayuzumi Chihiro begitu mengungguli prototip rongsokan sepertinya. Bagaimana Mayuzumi Chihiro bisa melakukan hal lain selain operan bola.

Bagaimana Akashi Seijuro tampaknya telah menambatkan hatinya pada pemain bayangan Rakuzan tersebut.

Bahkan sempat menampik pernyataan bahwa Mayuzumi Chihiro seperti Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sama? Tidak juga.

"Di saat dirinya memiliki hawa kehadiran yang lemah seperti yang Tetsuya punya, kemampuan dasarnya menyentuh rata-rata. Kemampuannya selain _passing _pun tidak lemah.

"Kalau Tetsuya dipanggil prototip lama, maka Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah pemain bayangan model terbaru."

Prototip lama.

Prototip lama.

Dua kata itu seperti telah menyalakan sesuatu dari dalam diri Kuroko yang terpendam.

* * *

_Kenapa?_

_Padahal aku yakin, ia tidak melihatku sebagai benda._

_Padahal aku yakin, ia benar-benar mencintaiku sebagai kekasih. Sebagai manusia._

* * *

"Akashicchi, selamat atas kemenanganmu!"

Kiseki no sedai memutuskan untuk bereuni di Maji Burger terdekat dari stadion. Mumpung mereka yang bersekolah di luar Tokyo—semisalnya Kise, Murasakibara, dan Akashi—belum diharuskan untuk kembali ke daerah masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Aomine ogah untuk pergi, namun Momoi memaksa untuk datang. Kangen pada yang lain, kata gadis itu. Padahal Aomine tidak ingin pergi karena—

"_Toast_ untuk Aka-chin juara satu," sabda Murasakibara, mengangkat gelas cola-nya setinggi matanya. "Untuk Kuro-chin juara dua, dan Mido-chin juara tiga. Toast untuk Kise-chin yang _runner-up _juga."

Kise, dengan seringai khasnya, mengangkat gelasnya juga. "_Toast_ untuk Murasakicchi juga."

"Aku kan nggak menang apa-apa." Kata Murasakibara polos.

"Seenggaknya Murasakicchi nggak kalah di pertandingan pertama."

Semua mata melirik ke Aomine, bahkan Momoi yang bernotabene rekan satu timnya.

Tuh kan.

"Ugh! Bisa kau hentikan itu?" Aomine menggerutu. "Daripada itu, mana Tetsu? Kau memberikan _toast _untuknya yang nggak hadir, sementara aku yang hadir nggak dapat apa-apa."

"Masalahnya, memberikanmu _toast _pun, untuk apa?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku tau! _Toast _atas kekalahan Aominecchi di pertandingan pertama."

"_Toast_," kali ini lima gelas sekaligus diangkat. Lagi-lagi, Momoi termasuk.

"Kalian...!"

Momoi meneguk minumannya, kemudian berkata sedih seraya tidak mengacuhkan teman sedari kecilnya itu, "Tetsu-kun tidak bisa datang. Katanya capek, gara-gara pertandingannya melawan Akashi-kun kemarin.

"Akashi benar-benar tidak main-main." Komentar Midorima sambil melirik si surai merah.

Si empunya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa harus? Kuakui Tetsuya bukanlah sembarang lawan."

"Tentu saja. Ia berhasil meruntuhkan _perfect copy-_ku yang tidak terkalahkan." Kata Kise bangga.

Midorima memandangnya bosan. "Itu sih gara-gara kau sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh."

"Apa, Midorimacchi—!"

"Shintaro benar. Kau terlalu memaksimalkan tindakanmu di luar batas kemampuan tubuhmu. Ingat, tubuhmu tidak selalu bisa menampung kemampuan basketmu." Sela Akashi.

"Ugh..." Kise hanya bisa cemberut, tak tahu harus membalas ucapan Akashi dengan apa.

"Ne, Akashi-kun," Momoi mengalihkan topik. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi Tetsu-kun? Dulu, kan, kalian dekat. Lagipula, kalau Akashi-kun yang ngomong sama dia, siapa tahu kekecewaannya bakal pudar sedikit."

"Begitu?" Akashi menyeruput ocha dingin miliknya. Tak ada salahnya menyanggupi permintaan Momoi, menurutnya. "Akan kucoba. Tapi kalau sempat, ya. Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto lusa."

"Aku sudah harus kembali ke Kanagawa besok pagi. Mungkin tiga hari lagi baru bisa ke sini lagi."

"Aku juga sama." Kata Murasakibara.

"Kalau begitu, bareng aku dan Dai-chan juga." Kata Momoi.

"Dua hari ke depan aku akan sibuk. Mau tidak mau aku bareng kalian." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya seraya membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan dari kalian saja, ya. Aku akan cari waktu sebelum kembali ke Kyoto." Kata Akashi lagi.

* * *

_Aah... Akashi-kun._

_Aku membutuhkanmu._

_Akashi-kun. Kumohon. Datanglah._

* * *

"Kurokocchiii~"

"Tetsu-kuuuuun~"

Duo Kise-Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko begitu pintu depan kediamannya _baru saja_ dibuka. Mereka tahu betul Kuroko yang akan membukakan pintu, mengingat si pemain bayangan hanya tinggal sendirian.

Sembari Kuroko berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut ganda yang ia terima, ia memerhatikan tamu-tamunya satu persatu. Ada Aomine yang melambai padanya dengan cengirannya, Midorima yang sedang menggendong boneka beruang—mungkin _lucky item-_nya—dan Murasakibara yang tengah mengunyah apapun yang bisa ia kunyah.

Dan tidak ada Akashi Seijuro.

"Kalian semua, ada apa ke mari?" Tanya Kuroko tanpa basa-basi.

Murasakibara menelan kunyahannya. "Kami cemas pada Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin tidak datang ke reuni."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong reuni, apa kemarin Akashicchi datang?" Tanya Kise setelah pelukan ganda itu terlepas juga. "Dari ceritanya sih, seharusnya ia sudah pulang ke Kyoto kemarin."

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak merubah ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Karena sudah jauh-jauh, sebaiknya kalian masuk. Aku akan membuatkan teh." Ajak Kuroko.

Murasakibara langsung bereaksi. "Tak perlu, Kuro-chin. Kami sudah membawa makanan dan minuman untuk kita semua." Katanya sambil mengangkat empat kantung belanjaan. Midorima dan Aomine pun mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang dibawa mereka masing-masing, satu orang satu.

Kuroko hampir berkedip. "Banyak sekali..."

"Aku pasti bakal makan banyak. Tapi aku juga ingin berbagi dengan kalian semua... jadi aku beli lebih banyak dari biasanya." Kata Murasakibara, lagi-lagi dengan nada polos. "Mungkin masih nggak bakal cukup..."

"Nggak bakal cukup? Perutmu sekarung apa, sih!" Omel Aomine.

"Sudah. Kalau begitu, masuklah. Murasakibara-kun tidak perlu khawatir kekurangan makanan, aku juga punya kudapan. Lagipula, aku bisa memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian semua. Sebentar lagi, kan, waktunya makan malam." Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan membantu Tetsu-kun!"

Langsung dibalas lima suara berbeda, "Nggak, nggak perlu."

Mereka pun masuk, menghabiskan seharian bersama, melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang mereka bisa lakukan.

Momoi bersyukur mereka bisa menyempatkan diri berkumpul di rumah Kuroko. Si rambut pink satu ini rupanya khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko. Ia yakin, senyum orang yang dikasihinya satu ini berkat teman-teman yang sudah mau menemaninya dan membuatnya melupakan kekecewaannya.

Sedikit, Momoi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar betapa sesekali Kuroko memegang pergelangan tangannya yang dibalut dengan _wristband_ hitam yang selalu ia pakai. Sepertinya Kuroko belum benar-benar menerima kekalahannya.

Tak apa, pikir Momoi. Toh, semuanya butuh proses.

Pagi-pagi setelahnya, setelah mereka menghabiskan lima film secara maraton, dan sarapan pagi, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kuroko melepas mereka semua dengan senyuman hangat. Ia melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

Kemudian, ia berbalik ke rumahnya. Langkahnya membawanya menuju kamar tamu yang tidak disentuh satupun dari teman-temannya sejak kemarin. Dibukanya lemari pakaiannya, menampakkan sosok surai merah yang terjatuh ke lantai karena pintu lemari yang dibuka tiba-tiba, dalam keadaan terikat dan mata tertutup _blindfold_.

Sosok itu tampak terengah, terlihat makin kesulitan oleh sebuah lingkaran metalik yang dipasangkan pada mulutnya, menyulitkannya untuk berbicara seperti sebagaimana harusnya. Wajahnya memerah dan penuh peluh keringat.

Kuroko, tetap dengan tenang, membuka _wristband _miliknya, menampakkan gelang dengan tombol khusus di atasnya. Ia menekan tombol tersebut, dan tepat setelah itu, sosok itu langsung bereaksi, mengalunkan jeritan tertahan yang tercampuradukkan dengan desah nafas, seakan-akan tombol tersebut menyalakan sesuatu yang membuat si sosok itu bereaksi demikian.

Mata Kuroko tetap terlihat kosong, namun, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia berlutut, melepaskan lingkatan metalik dari mulut sosok itu, dan juga melepaskan satu sisi dari _blindfold _yang terpasang di kepalanya, membuat yang terlihat hanyalah sebelah kanan mata sosok itu yang berwarna keemasan.

"Tetsu... yah!"

Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Kuroko.

"Dengan begini, Akashi-kun takkan ke mana-mana lagi, kan?"

* * *

**... phail kah?**

**Sebenernya ini juga mendadak kepikiran sih. random bgt. pas lg ke rumah sakit ngekhayalin AkaKuro (duh! buka aib), terus mikir.. seru juga ya kalo Kuroko ngerasa dikhianatin gitu sama Akashi soal Mayu, dan dia nge-snaps gitu.**

**danentahkenapasejakmulainulisinisayajadinaksirKuroAka. enakajagituAkashiyangbiasanyaallmightyjadisubmisifgitudidepanKurokoohonhonhon. /nak**

**tadinya ini fic pure Bahasa Inggris.. cuman di tengah jalan kepikiran buat ngetik sambil sekalian ngetranslit ke Bahasa Indonesia, karena udah lama ga ngefic pake bahasa ibu.. tapi malah keterusan dan akhirnya nyelesein fic ini dalam Bahasa Indonesia. o.o tadinya mau dipost beriringan ama versi Bahasa Inggris-nya biar bisa diolah (?) lagi.. tapi ya.. ga sabaran /plak fresh from the oven, jadi maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan. moga2 ga ada typo. dan saya ngerasa tata bahasa saya makin ancur, bahasa apapun itu.**

**wa wa wa, mungkin fic ini bisa menemani keabsurdan fic An Unhealthy Kind of Love? pffft**

**aiya, yang punya twitter khusus animanga/ff, follow saya ya! Madame_Z (underscorenya dobel) *numpang promosi***

**review?**


End file.
